The New Life and times of two dimension jumpers
by Lati08
Summary: Lynda and I Judy have accepted a quest to help the Avatar bring peace to his world. Follow us and watch as we live, laugh, and love with the avatar cast. Warning: We curse alot.
1. Chapter 1

**Lati08: 'Ello joes, this is one of the main characters in this story.**

**KleverKittyKat08: whazzup ma peepscheck out this fly story...psych its not fly but its really good... ENJOY:)**

**Lati08: No no it's fly because I say so anywayz, this is one of those self inserted type of stories my name's Judy.**

**KleverKittyKat08: And mine is Lynda.**

**Lati08: Anywayz let us begin.**

(Judy's point of view.)

"SCHOOL'S OVER!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"RAH RAH, SHISH-COOMBA... FREEDOM!!!" Lynda screamed next to me.

That was about the fifth time we screamed that all day every since we got on my bus home and walking up my driveway.

We are currently flicking through channels in my moms room.

"So what do you wanna do tomorrow?" I asked.

"Let's go to the beach." Lynda said.

"And how do you suppose we get there?" I asked with a fake attitude.

"With a car duh!" she replied.

"And who is going to be driving said car?" I asked again.

"Yo no sey" she replied.

"Stop speaking that damn spanish, I can't understand you!!" I yelled.

"Damn it!! I said I do not know!!" She yelled back.

"Don't know what?!?!" I yelled.

"How to get a car you dumb arse" she yelled back.

"Trick, that's what I was trying to tell you." I yelled.

We didn't notice that someone else appeared in the room.

"Who you callin' a trick, triiiickkkkkkkkk? You know what? You aint even messin with a trick." Lynda screamed.

"Oh yeah? Then what am I messin with a bitch?" I asked.

"You know you not messing with a BITCH, u messin with the HBIC(Head Bitch In Charge)." she replied.

"Excuse me." Someone said but was ignored.

"Well I'm the D.O.T. (Duchess of Trouble) and Q.O.T.B.F (Queen of the bitch fighters.)" I yelled back.

"THat is madddd whack........... BITcHHHHHHHHHH" Lynda screamed.

"I'll show you whack" I said as I got up.

**(AN: Lati08: BTW we're in our school uniforms)**

"EXUSE ME!!!!!!" Someone screamed again.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" we screamed together.  
"You have been chosen" Mysterious girl in blue said.

"For?" Lynda asked.

"To save the world" Mystery chick said.

"Uhhh who are you and what are you doing in my house." I asked.

"Forgive me.. My name is Yue and I've been sent to retrieve you both." Yue said.

"How'd you get here?, get out or we'll call the cops." Lynda said as she picked up the phone.

"Lynda..." I said.

I knew there was a reason why Yue looked so familiar.

"Please don't." Yue said.

"Crazy chick talkin' 'bout saving the world" Lynda mumbled.

"Lynda!!" I screamed.

"What?" she screamed back.

"She's not crazy, she's from Avatar remember?" I asked.

Lynda looked at her and said "No."  
I watched the show more than her maybe she didn't see that episode.

"Well she is.... what can we help you with?" I asked politely.

"Our world is in desperate need of help, and it's your destinies to help the avatar bring peace." Yue said.

"Well i suggest you find someone else to help because we aren't." Lynda said with a hint of attitude.

"Lynda." Judy whispered as she pulled her towards a corner.

"What!?! I will let you know that i'm not helping anyone i don't know." Lynda some-what whispered.

"Come on, they need help millions, heck billions of people need our help." I said.

"Yeah, but how will that benefit me?" Lynda asked selfishly.

"Who cares how it benefits you, or me. Let's just do this from the goodness of our hearts." Judy said encouragingly.

"Fine i will do it... just don't talk so perkily... it's annoying." Lynda said.

"Don't make me start." Judy said.

"Uh Hello?" the woman asked. "So are you guys going to help or not?"

"Yes ma'am it is an honor, so when do we start?" Judy asked full of pep.

"You can start now, but be warned once you cannot come back." She said solemly.

"Uh-huh whatevs can we go now?" I asked.  
"I'm in no rush take your time!!" Judy said.

"Here, these have clothes in them, change I'll wait." Yue said.

We grabbed the bags and went into seperate rooms.

Our bags were both brown, mine was one of those shoulder duffel bags while Judy's was a backpack.

"I really can't believe I let you talk me into this." Lynda said

"It's okay i know that you're thanking me on the inside." I said.

While the both of us changed, I complained while Lynda complained that I was complaining. Eventually we finished getting ready and started on our quest.

"Do you even know where we are going?" I asked.

"No, but i do know that this kind young girl will help us out, right?" Lynda said skeptically.

"Yes, but once i lead you to your quest you guys are on your own." Yue said.

Everything around us warped and we were all standing in a forest, and in a distance there was a bridge.

"What, oh helllll no Judy i didnt sign up for this! Girl you are on your own." Lynda exclaimed.

"Lynda you can't back out now, we just started the quest and in case you don't remember Yue said that once we start we cannot go back until we have finished." I explained.

"You know what? Damn you...." Lynda said angrily.

"Yeah, but you know you still love me. I'm like your home-skillet biscuit." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lynda said.

"Your journey will start as soon as you cross that bridge." Yue said.

"Alright, no turning back now, we are going to go through danger-

"Danger?!?!?!" Lynda screamed.

"We're going to run into crazy murderous people-

"WTF?!?!?" Lynda screamed again.

"And we might even die-

"Oh No I'm Not!!" Lynda screamed.

"That's the spirit, let's go!!" I said as I grabbed her arm and hauled her over the bridge.

"Good luck!!" Yue yelled and then disappeared in the mist.

"No.. NO NO NO NO NO!!" Lynda screamed while trying to pull her arm away from me.

"Stop being a punk a** let's hurry up and find the avatar." I said.

"Hey look what's that up in the sky?" Lynda asked.

I looked up.

"AHH damn sun it's burning my eyes." I said as I reached into my bag and pulled out sun glasses that I brought with me.

I put them on and looked back up.

"Oh My flippin gosh it's a flying bison." I screamed as I ran towards it.

"And I think it's butt is on fire!!" Lynda screamed from behind me.

**Lati08: AAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDD STOP**

**KleverKittyKat08: So far that's what we've got.**

**Lati08: So far this story is just....................**

**KleverKittyKat08: Wow.**

**Lati08: Yeah that's the word I was looking for anyways please review.**

**KleverKittyKat08: And rate!!!  
Lati08: And chapter two will be up really soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lati08: There's nothing much for me to say................................ so let's begin :D**

(Judy's point of view)

"Well don't just stand there, come on!!" I yelled to her.

She caught up to me and we jogged to where the smoke led us.

After about ten minutes of sprinting I got mega tired.

"Oh my… oh my gosh slow down." I said.

She stopped next to me and began speed walking while she dragged me by my arm.

"Come on, like you said we've gotta hurry." Lynda said.

"So tired…" I drawled out.

She sighed and stopped in front of me.

"Two minutes and then we keep running." she said and sat down.

"Yes" I said as I fell onto the ground.

We sat there for like thirty seconds, but we had up again because there were loud yells and more smoke showing up from where I think Appa landed.

"Oh crud" I said as Lynda started dragging my arm again.

We ran faster than before and came up to a clearing where we saw a bunch of fire-nation soldiers (and Zuko) attacking Aang, Sokka, Katara.

"Oh snizzles" Lynda said as we watched fire and water being thrown around.

"Yeah….." I said.

We just stood there for a while just taking everything in.

I mean it's not everyday you see fire and water being thrown around in the air.

"Ok let's go" I said as I ran into the middle of the fight.

"No! Get back here!!" Lynda screamed at me.

I didn't listen. I mean you live only once right? I jumped onto the back of a fire nation soldier, right before he hit Katara on the head.

He started struggling, trying to throw me off but he only succeeded in pushing another soldier over.

We fell onto the ground and I kicked him in the gut before I ran to the next.

One guy got the picture and grabbed my hair much to my displeasure.

"Oww…. Lemme go you, idiot." I said as I tried to pry his hands off of my hair.

Lynda pushed him off of me before he could burn me.

We both jumped onto his back to hold him down.

I giggled for no reason **(AN: Something I do Alot) **and took off his helmet. I bashed him in the head with the helmet and he went limp.

We jumped off his back when two other soldiers came at us and we were ready to tackle them until they started throwing fireballs at us.

"AHHHHH" we screamed as we ran away.

I kept looking backwards to see if they were still following us and guess what..... they were!  
And you know what else? I just tripped.

Whoopdeedoo.

One of the soldiers stepped over me (rude) and kept running after Lynda.

The other was now standing in front of me poised and ready to kill me.

"Uh hi Mr. FireNa-" My sentence was cut off with my scream of terror as he sent a fireball to my face.

I held my hand up and the fire parted in two, not hurting me.

I just laid there with my mouth gaping looking like a fish out of water.

I finally snapped out of it and kicked him in the (Nuts :D). He groaned loudly and fell over.

I got up and ran back towards Lynda who was wrestling with the other soldier.

I jumped on his back and she hit him in the face with a rock she picked up.

"We're" I began.

"So." She continued.

"Hood" We finished together as we high-fived eachother.

I laughed momentarily, until I noticed that I was laughing all by myself.

When I looked up Lynda was gone.

"Well damn." I mumbled out.

Instead standing in front of me was Aang.

"Friend or foe?" He asked.

"Friend" I replied with a smile. (It has been said that my smile can melt hearts.)  
He smiled in return and grabbed my arm.

"Hey, you look familiar." He said.

"Yue sent me." I said.

"That's right I had a vision from her about you, come on." he said.

Together we began running through the mass of firebenders, towards Appa.

"Lynda!!!!" I screamed as we were running. I had caught a glimpse of her attempting to run away from Zuko.

"Judy!!!" she screamed back.

I wrenched my arm out of Aangs grip and ran towards her.

Zuko was getting ready to fire a fireball at her.

I caught up to her and spun her around so that I as standing in front of Zuko.

I tripped him, and grabbed Lynda's arm. Together we sprinted towards Appa where Aang was waiting for us.

We jumped onto his tail and attempted to climb up while he started flying.

Lynda made it up first and I sat at the edge of Appa's saddle, blocking fireballs.

"Fire Nation!!" I heard Sokka yell.

"Calm down, Sokka, she's a friend."

**Me: PLEASE RATE&REVIEW I've already started on chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: PPL please review, and thanks for those of you who already did.**

(Lynda's POV)

After we escaped the fire nation, Momo jumped onto Judy's head and gave her a berry.

Sokka screamed because apparently Momo never shares. Judy just laughed and gave the berry back to Momo who didn't hesitate to eat it and fall asleep on her head.

"It looks like Momo likes you." Katara said to her.

"Yeah, he picks a fire-nation girl as a new friend. PERFECT, JUST PERFECT" Sokka said/screamed.

"Yes I know" Judy said with a smile. Sometimes she just loves to get people pissed off.

"Aarrggggggghhhhhhhh" he screamed.

"Sokka calm down, I had a vision about them, from Yue" Aang said once he landed Appa **(AN: Did I say that in the last chapter? Well let's go into more detail) **

A solemn look took over Sokka's face.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She said that she'd be sending two new warriors to come along and help on our journey." Aang said.

"Wait I'm confused, you look like you're from the water tribes but you can fire bend." Katara said to Judy.

"Yeah….. Let's just say we're not from around here" Judy said.

"So you can firebend too?" Aang asked me.

"No, at least not that I know of." I replied.

"So you can teach Aang fire bending right?" Katara asked Judy.

"Uhh sorry I hardly know how to firebend." She replied as Momo handed her an apple.

"It's ok, come on everyone get some rest." Aang said.

Within ten minutes we were all laying down.

Katara and Aang next to the dimming fire, Judy asleep in Appa's saddle, Momo asleep on her stomach, me laying down next to a tree, and Sokka (who I can't get out of my head.) just sitting staring at the moon. I didn't know why but instead of feeling sad for him I felt……….. Jealous.

**_____________The Next Morning______________________**

**(JUDY'S POV)**

When I woke this morning there was a boot in my face.

I'm guessing you can tell my displeasure. Especially since I don't like to wake up early.

Turns out the boot belonged to a fire nation troop (who is not too gentle)

They dragged us (as in everyone but Appa) onto Zuko's ship. Of course I struggled but I wasn't much of a fight because I was practically starving.

"Finally the Avatar" I heard Zuko say.

They had blindfolded us on the way in here. So we were all being led in by the soldiers.

"Let us go!!" I heard Katara demand.

"Captain set a course to the fire nation." Zuko said.

Damn yo he totally just ignored her.

"Rude" I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Zuko asked.

Oh shit did that come out of my mouth?

"I don't like to repeat myself but since you're a little slow I can make an exception." I said.

"Judy quit while you're ahead." I heard Lynda say.

"I said you're rude!! You've got no manners, zero class, and you're ship smells like crap." I said loudly.

I could feel the temperature in the room suddenly rise, which meant my plan was working.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" He asked me.

"Uh the real question is do YOU know who you're talking to, I am-" I began.

"I don't care who you are!!" He screamed.

I could feel fire around me, now all I had to do was use it.

"See what I mean by rude?" I asked no one in particular.

"Shut up!!" He yelled.

The blindfold was ripped off my face. My vision flashed back. I looked around to see that Aang, Sokka, and Katara were unconscious (hmm I wonder when that happened). Judy was still conscious (probably because she never struggled), and Momo was hiding in the huge pocket I have in my skirt.

"MAKE ME!!" I screamed back.

"Guards!!!!" Zuko yelled.

The closest guard (As I'd expected) pulled his arm back ready to strike me, but at the last minute I dodged. And yelled out for Momo to come out.

He flew out of my pocket and latched onto the soldiers' face.

I jumped up letting the soldier topple over me from the force of my weight (he was holding my arms) and stepped over him. I melted the bindings on my arms (while accidentally burning my wrists in the process) and tackled the soldier holding Lynda. Together we rammed into an unsuspecting soldier and freed Sokka who'd just woken up.

I melted off the rope on Lynda and Sokka's arms.

"You two grab Aang." Sokka said as he picked up Katara.

Lynda grabbed his legs and I grabbed his arms.

Sokka cleared the way (as in tripped a few of the soldiers and we ran away from Zuko.

Appa came out of nowhere and Sokka jumped onto him. Lynda momentarily let go of Aang so that Sokka could help her up. After that together they grabbed Aang and set him down in the saddle. They reached for me but at the last minute I was jerked back by two soldiers.

One punched me in the gut.  
"Judy!!" Lynda screamed.

"Go!!" I croaked out.

"No!!" She screamed out.

"Sokka go, they'll get Aang and Katara." I said.

"But-" He said.

"Go!!!!" I screamed as they hauled me off of the ship deck and inside.

"We'll be back for you!!!" I heard Sokka scream.

Yeah I sure hope so.

**Me: Please Rate&Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Lynn's POV)**My face was frozen with shock. She actually busted us out. I think she was sugar high, that's the only time when her crazy plans work. I can't believe she made us leave her. I tried to make Sokka turn Appa around but he said we were outnumbered, which is true. I just hope that Zuko doesn't hurt her because if he does I'll shove popsicles up his nose and kick his ass into our dimension.

**(Judy's POV)**

After they flew off on Appa, three soldiers came and dragged me down into the brig.

I don't understand why they were manhandling me, it's not like I was struggling. What sense would it make for me to try to escape off a ship in the middle of the sea with no transportation? They're not the crunchiest cookies in the box I always say.

They brought me to a fire-lit room where Zuko and Iroh were waiting. Once Zuko saw me he attempted to attack me, but Iroh stopped him. May God bless his dear tea loving soul.

"Zuko, it is dishonorable to hit a woman especially one that is defenseless." Iroh said calmly.

I foolishly stuck my tongue out at him. In retaliation his nostrils flared and fire came out of them.

I made a fake look of disgust at him and he left the room fuming, while barking orders to lock me up.

I was quietly giggling for no reason as the soldiers once again dragged me out of there. They threw me into a dark cell, locked the door, and warned me that if I tried to escape I'd be thrown into the sea and run over by the ship. I glared at them, but they couldn't see me because it was so dark.

They left me and I moved into a corner by the window. Hugging Momo (who I just noticed was in my pocket the whole time)

**(Lynn's POV)**

Aang woke up before Katara and Sokka filled him in on what happened. Katara voted that we go back. I fully expected Aang to agree with her (because it's obvious that he likes her) but I guess he figured he should suck up to Sokka because he said they would go back for her later.

I immediately threw a fit. I screamed at them. ARE THEY CRAZY? THEY WILL KILL HER!!!!!!!!!!**(Judy's POV)**

So the fire nation are at least a civilized nation since they feed their prisoners. But I'm starting to think this slop they gave me isn't even food.

I really couldn't even tell if what I was attempting to eat was a solid or liquid. I took one sip (or bite) of it and puked. After I finished puking I got even hungrier.

Just my 'effin luck right?

"Momo" I called quietly.

He made that noise he always makes and crawled over to me from where he was laying in the corner of the cell. The soldiers didn't know I had him. Which would work to my advantage greatly.

I looked through my cell bars (while ignoring cat-calls from other prisoners) and looked down the hall.

A soldier was leaning on the wall (obviously he was asleep because he was snoring). From where I was I couldn't see the keys but I know he has them.

My stomach grumbled again, as I sat back.

Momo put his paw out and in it had a berry. I smiled and was about to eat it until I saw that it had fur sticking to it.

"No thanks Momo, but there is something else you can do for me." I said with a wicked grin on my face.

He cocked his cute little furry head to the side and stared at me.

(Lynn's POV)

I was still pissed that we didn't go after tied on the subject, and I demanded for a long time that we should go get her anyway, but Aang used the excuse that Appa needed to rest.

Everyone, except me, went to bed after that whole fiasco.

I went and sat down a boulder, looking at the moon.

Are they torturing her? Is she even still alive?

The thought brought tears to my eyes.

The image of her big stupid smile in my head.

Her plans of world domination imprinted in my mind.

I silently began sobbing and wiped at my eyes desperately trying to calm down.

"It's ok you know." I heard from behind me.

I didn't bother turning, I knew it was Sokka.

"What?" I asked.

"To cry, you don't have to be brave all the time." He said as he sat down next to me.

I stared at the moon again as tears continued to stream down my face.

Eventually he put his arm around my shoulder, I slowly lowered my head down onto his shoulder.

"She'll be alright." He said after while.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I lifted my head up.

"Yeah." He said with his eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." He said as he hugged me.

**(Judy's POV)**

I had to wait for the other two prisoners to fall asleep, I didn't want them ratting me out because I wouldn't let them out.

Momo slipped through the bars and slowly crawled towards the sleeping guard. He crawled around him looking for the keys and once he located them he easily slipped them off his belt. I resisted the urge to squeal in happiness, my stomach would celebrate soon.

Momo quietly made his way back to me and handed me the keys. I grabbed them and began testing each one. After the third one it opened. _SCORE!!_

I grabbed Momo and stuck the keys into my pocket. After making my blankets look like I was in them I gently opened the cell door so that it wouldn't creak.

I moved as quiet and slow as my patience would allow, on my way past the sleeping guard.

When I approached the door I tentatively put my hand on the door and slowly slid it open.

I looked down the halls to make sure the coast was clear and left with Momo sitting on my shoulder.

The smell of delicious food wafted through the halls and I followed my nose into another corridor.

**Me: Sorry that's it for now. **


End file.
